


Six Syllables, Two Words

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [76]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magic, Power of Words, Prompt Fic, Remix, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but what happens when each word contains within it a thousand memories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Syllables, Two Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [SASO 2016 BR4 Iwaizumi/Oikawa Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222934) by kiyala. 



> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Bonus Round 6: Remixes.

When it's used alone, Oikawa's magic calls attention to itself and it to its caster, flashing about dramatically. Iwaizumi's is less showy, but no less powerful, an iron fist that isn't easily swayed. When they join together though, they turn into something quieter and more subtle, a twining of words and spells that reshapes itself into something far more powerful than either of them could manage alone.

They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but for Oikawa, each word carries within it a thousand memories. He says, "Go!," and it's not just a command in the here and now. They're children, and Oikawa whispers the word just before they jump out from under the porch to scare Iwaizumi's aunt. They're at the sports festival in middle school, and he yells it as he passes the baton to Iwaizumi for the last leg of the relay. They're in high school, and Oikawa gives the command as the whistle blows at the beginning of the final set of the volleyball game. With hundreds of memories tied up in the word, and hundreds of times to have practiced before, Iwaizumi's response is immediate, his body moving even before he consciously processes what Oikawa has said.

He returns the favor with a hand on Oikawa's shoulder, except it's not just a hand either. It's the amusement park when they were in elementary school, and Iwaizumi is urging Oikawa onto the roller coaster for the first time. It's the first day of middle school when they promised they'd face the new adventure together. It's high school when Iwaizumi consoles Oikawa after their loss to Karasuno. It's an unspoken promise that Iwaizumi is there, always has been there, and always will be there.

The memories jump between them in an instant, hanging thickly in the air as they're remembered and used to strengthen the power of the bond between them. They keep their power tightly contained, but even so, it's enough to send static crackling between them.

They say words are power, and names, with more associations and memories tied to them than any other word, are the most powerful of them all. There's a reason they rarely call one another by their given names, preferring to hide behind the relative safety and distance offered by their names and nicknames. Their given names are them as children swearing they'll always be best friends. They're the two of them in middle school cheering when they win the tournament. They're the day when Oikawa's knee finally gave out, and Iwaizumi held him as he cried.

They choose which name to use carefully, reserving their given names for the most important and powerful of situations, ensuring the most powerful of the memories remain separate from their everyday names lest those memories slip out unexpectedly.

The moment to use their given names comes sooner than either of them expected. They're pressed right up against each other with the magic already thick in the air, but they know it's not going to be enough.

"Hajime," Oikawa says as he reaches out.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi murmurs in response as he takes Oikawa's hand. The air between them crackles, and light streams out from where their hands meet, arcing back down through Iwaizumi's body like visible ley lines, strong enough to blind anyone who happens to be looking.


End file.
